bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
No-Upgrade-Limit Super Monkey
The No-Upgrade-Limit Super Monkey has one path with infinite upgrades. At base, it acts like a normal Super Monkey, with 1 pierce and 1 damage to each. The range equals a normal Super Monkey. Upgrades Ultravision ($650) Super Monkey can detect camo bloons. Hypervision ($900) Super Monkey's projectiles can ignore line of sight, removes camo properties. Super Range ($1,050) Super Monkey's range increased by 35%. Epic Range ($1,700) Super Monkey's range increased by 65%. Enlightened Force ($1,050) Super Monkey's projectiles knockback bloons by 15%. Laser Blasts ($2,400) Lasers can pop 2 bloons at once and pops frozen bloons. Icy Breath ($3,500) In conjunction with basic attacks, it spits ice breath doing 3 damage and 10 pierce, leaves a freezing effect similar to BTD6's 2/2/2 Ice Monkey with same stats, and attacks as same as Dragon's Breath upgrade of Wizard Monkey. Plasma Blasts ($4,750) Shoots plasma that vaporizes everything it touches, doing 2 damage and pops 4 bloons. Can pop lead as well. Extreme Flight ($5,000) Super Monkey can fly, with 4 targeting options: Follow Touch, Lock in Place, Patrol, and Pursuit (similar to Hello Pilot). Dark Knight ($5,500) * Description: "Dark blades deal extra damage to Ceramics, Marbles, Lead and Fortified Bloons. * Details: Dark blades deal 3x damage to Ceramics, Lead, and Fortifed Bloons and have +2 pierce. Robo Monkey ($8,000) Half Super Monkey, half killer robot of death. Shoots from 2 guns at once, which both have seperate targeting and has 5 times the pierce! Sun Avatar ($20,000) * Description: "Channels power from the core of the Sun." * Details: In conjunction of other attacks, it shoots sun rays which does 20 pierce and 5 damage. Dark Champion ($30,000) * Description: "Dark blades deal extra damage to MOAB-Class Bloons." * Details: Champion dark blades deal 5x damage to MOAB-class bloons, have no immunities, and have +5 pierce. Ultron Prime ($40,000) * Description: "Be proud of this AI cyborg you've constructed. Sokovia Annihilation Ability: Destroys most Bloons completely and utterly within blast radius." * Details: Has the following effects: ** In conjunction with other attacks, the base attack shoots hot concussive darts which explodes identical to 1/0/0 Bomb Cannon attack radius and stuns bloons for 3 seconds. Also has 30% reduced damage from enemy projectiles. ** Ability has the attack radius of 60 units which does 1,200 damage and drops 15 earth chunks (identical to Road Spikes) upon activation, anywhere within the aformentioned ability attack radius which does 35 pierce and 5 damage. Chunks lasts for a round. Ultimate Ultron ($65,000) * Description: "They are... No strings on me!" * Details: Has the following effects: ** Base attack's hot darts explode identical to 2/0/0 Bomb Cannon attack radius and stuns bloons for 5 seconds amd can affect MOAB-Classes (MOAB-Classes stun for 2.5 seconds). Also has 45% reduced damage from enemy projectiles. ** Sokovia Annihilation Ability has the attack radius of 100 units which does 5,000 damage and drops 15 big earth chunks (identical to Road Spikes) upon activation, anywhere within the aformentioned ability attack radius which does 70 pierce and 10 damage. Chunks lasts for two rounds. Sun Temple ($100,000) * Description: "Tower sacrifices enhance and modify the Temple's attacks." * Details: Sun rays do 15 damage and 100 pierce by default and can removes all bloom properties as well. Sacrifices still the same as BTD6's Sun Temple and can accept all four categories at once. Legend of the Night ($90,000) * Description: "We turn to him, when all hope is lost..." * Details: Does 12x damage to MOAB-Class Bloons, Ceramic, Marble, Lead and Fortified Bloons and have +8 pierce. It creates a black hole which attaches the the exit of the track and can be used on multiple exits, popping any bloon below a RBE of 150,000, and lasts for 8.5 seconds. (It can stack up to 11 times, which can multiply the RBE capacity by 1. (Cooldown: 85 seconds) True Sun God ($450,000) * Description: "Tremble before the AWESOME power of the TRUE Sun God!!!" * Details: Sun rays do 30 damage and 350 pierce by default. Sacrifices still the same as BTD6's True Sun God. Avatar of Infinitron ($750,000) * Description: "The personification of the titan cyborg itself, after the deaths of Thanos and his army and later ressurected by itself and the bloons." * Details: Has the following details: ** Shoots basic attacks in conjunction at all time (see above). Basic attacks do 5x damage. ** Reality Boost Ability: Uses the Reality Stone to boost all towers onscreen, increasing the damage by +8, pierce by +15, attack speed by 50%, and has a cooldown of 50 seconds. ** Uses a Power Stone to create a energy aura that has a radius of a 0/2/0 Super Monkey, and does 50 damage every 2 seconds and infinite pierce. ** Uses a Space Stone to create portals every 50 seconds that goes back up to 30 bloons (up to ZOMG rank) to the start. The Legend of the Night's black hole ability (see above) remains the same, as the Space Portal ability. ** Uses a Time Stone to regenerate +20 lives every 90 seconds. ** Uses a Mind Stone to turn 10 random blooms onscreen to allied bloons which attacks like the Necromancer and Prince of Darkness (same stats as said upgrades). ** Uses a Soul Stone to damage bloons to give +10 lives every 150 damage dealt. ** Infinity Rainbow Blast Ability (upgrade to Sokovia Annihilation): Uses all six Infinity Stones that emits an omnidirectional rainbow shockwave onscreen that does 10,000 damage to all bloons, stuns for 5 seconds to all bloons, takes +100-500 damage to all bloons for 7 seconds, loses -35 HP every 5 seconds for 20 seconds to all bloons. The said popped bloons will turn into burning residue that does 50 damage and 100 pierce, identical to Road Spikes. The cooldown is 120 seconds. Trivia * The upgrades, "Ultron Prime" and "Ultimate Ultron", is the reference to the villain of the same name in Marvel Comics, as well as Marvel Cinematic Universe. * The upgrade, "Avatar of Infintron", is the reference to the boss of the same name in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. ** The upgrade description is the reference to the events involving in the game in BTD7:GW. ** The cost of the upgrade is $750,000, which is similar to Infintron's health (750,000). ** For its references, see link above. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:No-Upgrade-Limit Towers Category:Magic Towers Category:References